The Argument
by Kin-Sung
Summary: One day after an argument with Kagome, Inuyasha decides to follow her to her own time. But accidentally gets sent to another dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**Soundtracks: Inuyasha, Final Fantasy VIII, Sonic Advance 3, Final Fantasy XIII: Sunleth Waterscape.**

**Warning: Slight OOCs.**

**Don't like, don't read then hit the backspace button ASAP.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Blue Exorcist/Ao No Exorcist belongs to Kazue Kato.**

* * *

Kagome walked with her head hanging low, hands clenched. A stuffed backpack containing all her stuff was on her shoulders. She sped up with anger as she stepped on a fallen tree branch.

She was going back home for a few weeks.

A pale glow from inside her hand, a glint of light clenched in her fist. She had only a few pieces of the Shikon Jewel, she accidentally broke the jewel that caused it to turn into a thousand pieces.

The forest around Lady Kaede's village remained silent. Only a dirt path and grass were ahead of her.

Kagome scanned the area, hoping a certain somebody would follow her. The objection of her leaving to go back home.

She reached the Bone Eater's Well and heaved her bag over the wooden edge.

Kagome thought someone was following her when she heard the sound of a tree creaking.

"I'll be back soon," Kagome whispered.

Kagome palmed the side of the well, gazing down into the recesses of the depth. Her backpack had already disappeared to the other side.

She curled her lip as she closed her brown eyes and pulled herself over.

Jet black swallowed her as bright light above grew small, it flickered like a light bulb.

* * *

Kagome climbed up from the well with her pulling on her heavy backpack but she thought she was back home.

"I'm home?" Kagome brushed off a strand of her pitch black hair from her right eye. She figured it was already dark out so she could get some sleep and go to school.

She swallowed nervously as she scanned her surroundings, some kind of large building was seen ahead of her that was not too far from where she was. Perhaps, she was sent to the wrong city or something like that. Nothing feudal like was seen but modern theme. Kagome hopped off the Bone Eater's Well as her bag landed on the grass. She quickly adjusted her backpack on her shoulders and began to wonder through the recesses of the city. Maybe someone can show her back home or she'll need to board an airplane to get back to her city.

But there was something about that building that caught Kagome's eye.

However, instead of looking for getting airplane tickets to get back to her hometown, Kagome decided to head towards the building as her heart beat nervously with a hint of excitement.

Kagome wasn't sure if the well can lead to other cities beside her home.

* * *

"I'm going after Kagome," Inuyasha announced to Sango, Miroku and Shippo as he ran towards the Bone Eater's Well.

"I just hope Kagome doesn't get mad at him," Sango said earnestly.

"Don't forget she can 'sit' him," Miroku added in.

Inuyasha dived into the well as the pitch black swallowed him whole.

* * *

Inuyasha climbed out of the well as he hopped off. He scanned his surroundings as he bent down to sniff the ground to track down where Kagome went off to.

"I picked up her scent," he mumbled as he ran off with his arms spread out as if he was going to fly. "I think..."

His golden eyes saw a large building that looked like some sort of academy or something like that, he made his way to enter the campus It probably lead to Kagome. Inuyasha, himself grumbled something about Kagome's era.

Inuyasha and Kagome sometimes get into arguments since he was the one who made Kagome storm off go to back home. Inuyasha climbed on a fence and landed on the ground, gracefully.

Then somebody bumped into him causing a few folders scatter on the ground as if they were confetti. "Oh, I'm sorry sir! I didn't see you there!"

"Watch where you're going will ya?" Inuyasha turned to see a girl with short platinum blonde hair and green eyes. She adjusted her denim jacket that was tied around her waist like a belt.

He sighed as he helped her collect her things.

"I don't recall seeing you around here." She eyed Inuyasha from head to toe, his clothing was rather traditional not modern like compared to her street clothes. She did wore traditional clothing but began wearing street clothes after befriending Misaki and Hotaru. "My name's Shiemi Moriyama and you?"

"Inuyasha. Hey, have you seen a girl around? Black hair that's sort of long, brown eyes, carrying a light yellow bag on her shoulders and she's probably around here somewhere," Inuyasha explained to Shiemi, describing Kagome to her.

"I did see a girl with a light yellow bag earlier but I thought I was imaging things..." Shiemi hung her head a little low, rubbing her nape. "Why? Are you looking for her?"

"Yes, I am. Will you help me find Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed her forearm slightly impatient.

"Yes, ah! Hey, wait!" Shiemi was being dragged by a white haired teen as he was tugging on her left forearm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Has anyone noticed that Rin and Shiemi are a lot like Inuyasha and Kagome? I can see Kazue Kato being influenced by the famous female mangaka artist, Rumiko Takahashi and her works. Kazue is a girl. I can see Rin as the younger version of Inuyasha. I think an Inuyasha is better for Shiemi.**

* * *

_I think I wanna touch those ears of his, _Shiemi thought as she reached forward to grab them.

It felt like five uncooked Chinese dumpling shells atop one another. (1) Inuyasha seemed irritated yet unfazed by this but for unknown reason Shiemi reminded him of Kagome.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Inuyasha bent down to the earth, sniffing it as his nose began to smell various scents. His ears were burning a little.

"I'm not too sure, I didn't get a closer look." Shiemi twisted her platinum blonde hair that was in chin length as she whispered, "Is he a dog demon?"

"I heard that Shiemi. Yes, I'm a dog demon. But don't try to insult me or call me names got it, blondie?" Inuyasha warned, his golden eyes turned to her to match her green eyes.

"Yes."

Within a second, Inuyasha threw Shiemi on his shoulder face down with her face in front so she can look at Inuyasha with her legs hanging from the back.

"What are you doing?" Shiemi looked at Inuyasha, confused at his actions.

"Oddly enough, she may not be here anymore. Now hang on!" Inuyasha began to ran as he leaped over a fence. Shiemi clung onto Inuyasha's shirt.

"What makes you think that? What are you up to?" Inuyasha still had Shiemi on his shoulder.

"Geez, Kagome why did ya have to storm off like that?!" Inuyasha grumbled to himself about Kagome who he had small arguments and fights with her. But now it seemed like Shiemi was trying get into argument with him too.

Despite Inuyasha being tall as Shiemi, he was strong to pick someone at his own height.

"Are you going to put me down or what?"

"No." Inuyasha gripped a little tighter as he grinned. Feeling a bit mischievous, he decided to keep her on his shoulder.

Shiemi looked at her surroundings. "Are you sure you're going the right away?"

"Of course I do! I can track Kagome down by her scent."

"Let's go, I'll help you find who're you looking for, this 'Kagome' you speak of," Shiemi reminded him.

* * *

Kagome sensed a demon nearby, how did a demon managed to follow her into the modern era. She clenched the jewel shards.

She sensed a Shikon jewel shard somewhere, but where? Good thing, she had brought her weapon: Bows and arrows. Her purifying arrows have saved Inuyasha in many occasions, so Kagome was certain that she'll achieve a shard on her own. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were able to get all Shikon jewel shards.

They still had a long way to go for it make be whole again and most of all: Defeat Naraku.

The presence of the Shikon jewel shard was getting further and further, Kagome was going to follow it. But she had to use caution, the demon may be a Naraku incarnation. Either Kagura, the wind sorceress or Kanna.

The question was: How did a sacred jewel shard getting up in the modern era?

She pulled out her bows and arrows as soon as she saw the demon, it looked like it was guarding its territory. There!

Kagome saw the shard on its forehead, she squat down to a level to avoid being spotted. Carefully, she aimed her arrow at her target.

Wait...

She was going wait for it to come closer.

* * *

"I think we're either getting near or far from Kagome." Shiemi wasn't a dog demon like Inuyasha but she had a feeling they were getting nowhere close to Kagome.

"What?! You're bluffing," Inuyasha sneered.

"Ah-I'm just sayin'." Shiemi turned away from him, her green eyes avoiding his gaze. "You're the one who picked me up."

"Woman please!" Inuyasha poked his clawed index finger onto her pitch black backless halter top that caused Shiemi to flinch.

Inuyasha felt like this was going to become an argument like he did with Kagome. But he doesn't want to drive Shiemi off because she spotted Kagome somewhere.

"Hey, I saw her holding something all glowy like in her hand." Shiemi already pictured those glowy items looked like some jewel shard or something. It resembled a jewel of some kind and glowed bright purple almost white.

Inuyasha figured as much that Kagome took the Shikon jewel shards with her back to her own time. But for some reason, did Shiemi know about the Scared Jewel?

* * *

**Note:**

**1. In an interview, Ms Rumiko said that Inuyasha's ears feel like five uncooked Chinese dumpling shells atop one another.**

* * *

**A/N: This is going to be more than a twoshot now. Hope everyone had a great Christmas! **


End file.
